


I need you to stay

by Ivyladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Laith, Love, M/M, Sad, klance, space, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyladin/pseuds/Ivyladin
Summary: Being the only ones able to save the universe, being in the middle of a great war and risking their lives in each mission, things had to change in the lives of those two paladins.Both lives being so different, there was no way to find a minimal connection ... right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming to the party quite late ... I started writing it on the phone and it started to grow into a story. So ... I hope not to ruin it :)

After many missions in which they had to risk their lives in multiple situations, this could be considered a quite ... common situation, considering what they had experienced.

He felt that all the air in his lungs was escaping, the panic was beginning to feel in his bones. He could only see a flash before closing his eyes and letting himself be carried away by the current.

 

A day before things had been different, he was only on the furniture, his eyes were closed, possibly the dream was overcoming him and he wanted to stay awake, he remembered why he was there.

  
He thought everyone was asleep, just heard the doors of the rooms slide. And he had not heard anything else in a couple of hours. But he had to interrupt his moment when a voice with enough energy made him open his eyes.

  
"Hey mullet, how are you?" he sat next to him, looking at him with his typical smile showing his teeth and a raised eyebrow.

  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

  
"Nah, I'm not sleepy, what about you?"

  
"I didn't want to be in my room" it was the little he could answer before crossing his arms and closing his eyes again. Lance frowned and looked down at the floor.

  
Through the silence, Keith opened his eyes again and fixed his eyes on the set. It was strange that he was silent for minutes.

"The mission today went well, don't you think?"

  
"… I guess?" Looking at him, he noticed that Keith was frowning but it was because of confusion, not annoyance. "You are not so quiet ... What's wrong?" Lance showed a small smile.

  
"Aw, do you miss my charms?" He put his hand on her chin and showed a half smile. Keith rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to my bedroom." He got up, went around the sofa but Lance got up and took him by the arm, stopping him.

  
By the sudden form, he looked at Lance's hand on his arm and then at Lance but he did not want to have eye contact, he bit his lower lip and then looked at him.

There was a sparkle in his eyes and yet ... there was also fear in them, fear why?

"Keith ..." That tone ... it was different, he had never heard Lance say his name in such a ... soft tone. "Goodnight."

And he released it. He realized that there was warmth in that touch only when he released it. Keith looked confused, he didn't answer, Lance had returned to his original position.

  
...

 

Today there was no mission, Allura told the Paladins that they could train until they received a mission. They accepted.

However, not even 15 minutes passed when Lance had started with his jokes and comments that did not make anyone laugh ... well, Hunk and Shiro, although the latter hid their laughter.

"Lance, concentrate!" Keith shouted, wanting to recover the little patience he had left. Lance continued as if the speaker was a wall.  "Are you listening to me!?"

  
"Relax, mullet. I have everything under control."

 

So under control that in a few seconds a robot hit him so hard that everyone thought he was going to hit the floor, everyone gave a loud laugh as Lance tried to get up.

 

"You said?" Keith smiled raising an eyebrow, to which Lance rose and pushed him. It was mild but it made the black haired man get upset and give him back the action.

  
Before they decided to fight, Shiro interposed by placing a hand on both of their shoulders and pushing them away.

"Calm down! You can not keep fighting!"

  
"He started!" Both pointed to the other, to which Shiro placed his hand on his temple.

  
"Lance, you started" he raised his arms in offense. "But Keith shouldn't have followed the game." It was Keith's turn to do the same pose. "so it would be better to take other measures with you."

  
"Which?"

  
"Lock them in a room?" Pidge asked "and don't open the door to get along better?"

  
"No."

  
"Tie them with handcuffs until they get along?" Hunk asked.

  
"No!" Keith and Lance answered.

"I already have a form" Shiro said  "let's continue with the training and forget to fight again."

...

 

"Paladins, go to the control room!"

  
Both knew that Shiro was a man to fulfill his word and both knew that at any time he would comply with his "Punishment".

Investigation in planets, that's what the mission was about, because it was risky and having to broaden the search n the planets, Allura and Shiro organized teams of two in which, as if it's destiny or the mind quite ... two capricious people, Keith and Lance ended up together.

 

Oh, so this was his punishment.

 

Interestingly, Lance didn't look so upset. On the contrary, it looked like he didn't care. They all took their suits and brought the castle to the corresponding planets.

 

...

  
He felt Lance approaching behind him in silence, he put his hand on his shoulder so that he turned around.

 

"I'm sorry I pushed you ..."

 

That had been so out of Lance that he felt he was not talking to him, before even commenting on anything else, he finished his sentence.

"It's not my fault that you are envious of this body" he began to move his arms trying to show muscles.

 

Keith, again, tried to ignore that moment had passed. Until they heard footsteps near them and had to hide. They were Galras, had their weapons and pointed to each area of that cave with the hope of finding who made so much noise.

When he didn't hear anything else, Lance stuck his head out to check if they had left but he noticed that the guards were coming towards them.

 

"Uh ... Keith?"

  
"What's going on?" It takes the head and sees them approaching ", we have to do something fast."

Launch without thinking out of hiding to attack the Galra. Keith is surprised by the unexpected form of Lance, he didn't fight anything bad, on the contrary, he did very well. He had never realized that Lance was good at fights.

  
In fact, he was not even realizing that the mission was in pairs and he was there like a fool looking at him instead of helping him.  
So he comes out of hiding and helps him fight.

Both finished defeating the guards, they remained hidden behind some rocks, verifying that there was no more.

Keith motioned for him to follow him, Lance did. They continue walking until they reach what appeared to be a lake, it was pink and there were rocks around that led to the center.

In the center, there was a medium bottle with something inside.  
Keith decides to jump on the stones and look for it. To which Lance checks if there were no more guards in the area, also checking that Keith did not take a false step.

Keith took the bottle, he realized that the liquid was purple. "It seems to be the quinte essence" he returned in the same way. "I didn't see any Galra around here."

  
He stops right in front of Lance.  "Did you see any?"

  
"No, and that gives me a bad spine ... " he looks around, they listened to the same steps of the previous time. This time there were many. Lance takes Keith by the arm and guides him to a rocky area near the lake where they hid.

  
They realized that they were too many for them. When Lance thought of a plan. Immediately his gaze stops at the lake, in the distance he could see a gate that could take them to an exit. Keith did the same. Neither of them knew what the water was made of ... but he didn't hesitate to jump after seeing Lance do it.

  
Keith hadn't realized how deep the lake was, he began to feel like he was losing air and started swimming slower, catching Lance's attention.

He saw that they were getting closer and closer, in the same way their lungs filled with water. Returning the current situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened, Lance and Keith talk to each other alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to have more than 90 hits in 3 days or if anyone could see it, I hope you like this!

Lance stopped and took Keith by the waist, his free hand covering his nose. He already knew about these things but had never tried it in the water. He joined his lips with his, sending enough oxygen so they could reach the exit. He felt that it was working since he felt it move.  
Both managed to reach the exit, it was a gap that took them outside. They held for a few seconds trying to catch their breath.

 

"... thanks" he heard from Keith, Lance looked at him and smiled, they both realized where they were.

"Where are the others? And how the hell do we get out of here?"

"I have no idea ..." he sees the bottle with Quintessence approach the shore, take it and leave it away from the water. "I will try to communicate with Shiro." He comes out of the water and tries to communicate with someone through his helmet.

But nobody answered, there was no signal.

"When they see that we haven't reached the meeting point, they will look for us, for now, we just have to wait."

"... true" he goes back to where Lance is. He sat right in front of the lake while Keith stood with his arms crossed.

That had been ... different, Keith had not needed Lance's help, in any sense. He knew it was to help him but he felt ... weird.

"What's wrong?" the paladin's voice brought him out of his thoughts, Keith denied. "Sure, you're thoughtful ... more than you already are."

It was complicated to have to explain what he was thinking ... considering that he was really thinking about him.

"It's nothing, Lance" he saw him get up and approach him raising an eyebrow.

"Come on mullet, we're just you and me here, I don't have anyone to tell."

"... I thought about the Galra."

"And my name is Sofia" he crossed his arms "come on Keith, we're a team, don't you trust me?" the tone with which he said it was a mixture of sadness and annoyance. He felt in a bind until he saw the others approaching.

"Look, they're here!" he exclaimed, Lance turned his head to see the other paladins approaching.

"Oh, it's true. Hey guys, over here!"

...

 

They picked up Lance and Keith and left the planet, inside, the others explained what they had seen on entering parts of the planet, but nobody had managed to find anything of value. Even his gaze passed to Keith

"Keith, what are you bringing there?" Allura asked. Keith hands her the bottle, to which she is surprised. "how did you get that?"

"Inside the cave, in the middle of a lake."

"Were not Galras there?"

"Yes, but we managed to escape by the lake ... that's why they found us there" he stopped for a moment as he remembered the kiss.

"Perfect, we can use this to detect enemy ships, good job, guys!

"To tell the truth, Keith was quen did everything" Lance said running his hand through his hair.

"Oh well, they're getting along better, it's good to be honest with you, it's a great process, don't you think, Shiro?" he had his arms crossed, he showed a smile.

Each had decided to go to do their typical activities in the castle.

Keith was in the area where he could see the universe watching the stars and everything around him, while Lance was passing by this place he stared for a moment and finally approached him. 

It seemed like he wanted to be by his side as long as possible. Not even he understood himself. He was supposed to hate him or He couldn't stand him.

"Hey, aren't you just something here? Let me keep you company" he said smiling at him, Keith moved a little to sit next to him. "Well, now can you tell me, what keeps you so thoughtful?"

"I told you, the Galra."

"You mean ... the Galra you or ... just the Galra?"

 

Both maybe? He thought. At the expression of discomfort Lance sighed.

"I shouldn't have asked..."

"No ..." he takes a deep breath "let's talk about something else, will you?" he nodded, the place was silent, one in which the two began to feel uncomfortable.

"Listen, Lance," Keith began. "Don't you miss Earth?"

"... how could I not? Being here doing all this, protecting the universe and battle with aliens thirsty for power and domination ... yes, I miss my family, they don't know if I'm still alive ..." he lowers his head a little, he embraced himself feeling that his eyes burned.

Keith gets nervous and the first thing that occurs is to approach him, to surround him with his arms and caress his hair. Remember that Shiro or even the same Allura did this kind of thing ... maybe it could work.

"I don't know them but ... I know that they would like to see that Lance who loves to smile and make jokes. When we protect the universe, we are protecting them, too ... just ... don't cry, please."

Keith had not been one of those people who advised or gave hugs when they tried to support someone, in fact, having no friends around him, it was totally different.  
Because of the warmth of the hug, he felt a little calmer. "Thanks, Keith, really ..." taking advantage of the moment he hugs him back.

"If you don't mind ... What did you do on earth normally?"

Lance separates and returns to its original position. "Well, from time to time I helped my mother to do homework and cook, I spend time with my nephews, we played as a family and we spent it together making stories."

"Once ... you said you liked going to the beach ... right?" He was not sure, he heard it by chance once he was talking to Hunk and mentioned the beach.

"Yeah, it's true, I really like to surf, I learned when it was a house on the beach and every time I went my cousins taught me to surf and I started experimenting. "He throws a small laugh." I remember that I always fell off the board and my cousins couldn't stop laughing. I was very upset with them but then I ended up learning."

Every time he laughed or showed a smile, Keith did it almost instantaneously. I listened to him with enough attention. "So you learned to hold your breath?" He said in a joking tone, to which Lance laughed.

"Yes, exactly."

They both looked at the stars. His eyes were closing, he didn't know how much time had passed but he realized that he slowly approached Lance's shoulder until he ended up laying his head on it.

Not every day you could see Keith so quiet, so he didn't complain and let him sleep on his shoulder.  
After staying a few more minutes, he decided to take him to his room. He was surprised that Keith was so light. He took him to his room and left him on his bed.

He kept looking at the black haired passive face, if he was not so grumpy while awake, he could consider him an angel. He stroked his hair a little before leaving.

 

The next morning, Keith opens his eyes, realizes that the night before he was talking to Lance ... and remembers that he had fallen asleep on his shoulder ... a moment.

He gets up, thinks about the last thing he saw before going to sleep ... he just remembers Lance ... will he have taken him to his room?

He smiles at the thought, decides to go for a bath before the others wake up.  
After a few minutes everyone woke up and went to breakfast. After that, some thought of going to train and others to check the lions. Lance was one of the first to approach and greet him with a smile.

"Good morning, Keith" that took him off guard, he turned to see him and said hello. "Do you mind if I train with you?"

The last time they trained together things had not gone well, but they were supposed to get along, right?

Both take swords, Keith says to the computerized system: _ **Pratice of training, level 1**_

Keith takes advantage of his experiences in the swords and attacks Lance, he defends himself with his. Seconds later, Lance managed to make Keith fall but he got up and continued fighting.

_**Level 2 training practice**_

The atmosphere got heavier but neither Lance nor Keith seemed to affect them, both fought trying to outdo each other. Lance approached and attacked, Keith defended himself and managed to surround Lance to attack him from behind.

Lance kept his balance and continued fighting, Keith was not going to give up, Lance either.

_**Level 3 training practice**_

This had been the limit, Keith wanted war, caused Lance to stumble and fall, he got on top of him and drove the sword close to his head.

"I think I won." He smiled.

He had not realized how compromised the position they were in and Keith had not noticed how ... attractive was Lance.

His hair was back, his eyes blue and ... that daring smile that he could not help but notice, that and that when he breathed agitated it gave him a touch more ...

"Shiro, I think they're training!" Hunk exclaimed near the training place. Keith dropped the sword and got up quickly. Pretending that nothing had happened.

"e-end training sequence."

Lance got up. At any other time, he would have been upset because he had lost, this time he looked at him with a funny smile.

"Well done, mullet. But next time, I'm going to win you. "He takes one end of his sweater to wipe away the sweat, Keith turned his gaze, avoiding leaving it on what was in front.

"Guys" Hunk peeked through the door "Would not you like to go to the pool?"

"If you manage to climb ... I can go, how are you, Keith?"

He shrugged. "I have no problem."

Was it normal to feel this nervous? Was it normal for him to feel this nervous? It was as if the training had left him more tense than he already was.

He didn't want to give it more importance. So he prepared to go to the pool, he wanted to follow them closely so it wouldn't happen to him like the last time he couldn't get into the pool because he was ... literally on the roof, what about the Altean pools?

After a few minutes, he walked behind them almost without ... talking to them. They looked so happy talking to each other that he could feel a little ... strange, maybe he also wanted to talk to someone that way. Maybe he also wanted to be with someone and feel that happy ...  
perhaps...

"Are you listening to me, Keith?" He tenses when he hears Lance's voice, he looks at him as if he has said something to him.

"No ... What did you say?"

"Wouldn't you like to do a race with us? He saw the others looking at him with a smile." Maybe now I'll win you." He winked.

...

A race didn't sound so bad, possibly now he could relax as he wanted and forget a little about his nerves.

He knew that the winner would be the one who came first to the other extreme and would say the punishment to whoever came after him. It's a bit curious but, what could you expect from Lance?

So Shiro, being at the other end of the pool, raised his arm hinting that it had started and everyone threw themselves into the pool to start swimming.

While he felt a certain freedom when moving his arms, he could feel the current of the water getting stronger at his side, as if something had swum at high speed right next to him.

He felt the end of the pool and lifted his head to recover air, until he saw Lance move his arms in an excited way.

"Ha! I won you, Keith!" He ran his hand through his hair, realizing that he had come in second after seeing Pidge and Hunk take their heads out of the water.

Lance left the pool and started doing a strange dance, which caused everyone to laugh. Keith gave a small laugh as he came out of the water.

"Does that mean that Keith deserves punishment?" Hunk asked. Lance looked at the mentioned one and his smile widened.

"I have to think about it ... this is an excellent opportunity." He is thinking "Listen, what do you think of a water war?"

The paladins nodded, Lance was the first to start with his supposed water war, where the laughter did not wait, filling the whole place with an environment that felt comfortable.

Keith felt quite comfortable with them, although this kind of thing lasted little because of the war they were in, he enjoyed those few moments.

Until the minutes passed and things had felt lighter, he was drying his hair with a towel as he approached his room.

"Hey Keith!"

He turned maybe it was fate or the simple fact that his rooms were near, Lance ran towards him, he was wearing his blue robe with his lion slippers.

"You had fun today?" Keith frowned, but nodded slightly. "You owe me a punishment, right?"

"... it's true, well, what should I do?"

Lance raised an eyebrow and kept looking at Keith until he smiled and ran a hand over the back of his neck before speaking.

"... could you close your eyes?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I won't do anything to you. Just do it."

He lost nothing with trying, if Lance did something he would hit him in the face and end of the conversation. Keith closed his eyes and waited for whatever the other wanted to do.

However, Lance was questioning whether he approached or not. He had Keith in front of him with his eyes closed, so he slowly came closer without looking away from her lips.

He tried to contain his own breathing, preventing Keith from realizing what he was going to do ... did he really care that Keith knew what he was trying to do? Did he really know what he was trying to do?

But Keith opened his eyes and felt that all his "plan" had gone to hell.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missions continue as usual, Lance needs to talk to Keith but he doesn't know how to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!
> 
>  
> 
> cri cri
> 
>  
> 
> ; _; Thank you...
> 
> Here is a chapter ... I think I'll post another in a few minutes so ... enjoy it.

He didn't open his eyes because he wanted to, it was more for an impulse since he felt he had to do it, he didn't know what Lance was doing and his curiosity was stronger than himself.

His heart stopped when he saw it so close to his face, he could see how he tensed as he searched for a way to not be so nervous. It was useless. They both looked at each other's lips.

 

"Paladins?" Keith pushed him. They saw Allura stopping right in the hall where the boys were. "Exuse me, did you interrupt something?"

"No" Lance answered immediately. Keith looked at the wall or somewhere where he didn't have to see anyone. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you, could you come?" he nodded. Allura and Lance move away, leaving Keith alone.

 

What was that supposed to be? That had left him with many questions surrounding his head. But to feel it close... he couldn't deny that it felt almost exciting. His breathing returned to be present after a few seconds, he didn't even know when he had stopped breathing.

The nerves that were close to him in all that time he was in the training room and the pool... they had returned.

But it was Lance. It was only Lance. Those nerves shouldn't be present if it was just Lance.

Right?

 

 

...

 

One of the many missions that consisted in checking planets to see if they were invaded or desolate planets in case a survivor was found.

For now, things were going normal, checked in different areas of the planet, separating to look for more spaces. At the moment, they didn't find anyone. He entered a cave, entered alone as he others decide to revise places with more light.

He couldn't hear anything other than the sound of his footsteps. He remianed in deep silence while looking everywhere, trying to find someone.

He lit the flashliht on his wrist and analyzed each are of that cave, inside it didn't seem as big as on the outside.

In one of those revisions, he turned around, the first thing he could do was activate his sword and point it at the first thing he had seen, he could only see a human figure.

 

"Hey Keith, man, it's me!"

 

Keith lowered his sword and looked at him with a frown. He continued searching the cave.

 

"A little more and you cut my nose..." he didn't answer. Lance cleared his throat and walked behind him. "I wanted to talk with you..."

"Couldn't you choose another time?"

"Excuse me, I thought being alone was a good time..."

"We are in the middle of a mission and we have to find inhabitants, which means to remain silent.

"I thought you wouldn't be upset... I see that I was wrong." Keith stopped.

"Why upset?"

"... because of what happened?" Keith turned to see him, the only light they had were those of his wrists and in these moments, only a faint white light could illuminate the face of Keith.

"... I'm not upset... It's something else." It aroused curiosity in Lance, who tried to approach but Keith raised his hand, putting distance between them. "Let's search."

"... Keith, seriously, sorry. I didn't want to bother you."

 

To bother him? Was that? Did he feel bothered or something... for Lance? He fet so confused, so nervous, so... strange at what was happening to him and this frustrated him. He doesn't even know when all this started, he didn't know what "this" was either. Damn, he fetl like an imbecile.

 

He thouth as last resort to think that none of that happened, maybe ignoring him could solve things a little more but it felt so... different from how he was.

Things got worse when the cave began to vibrate and they saw some rocks begin to fall in front of them. Lance took Keith and covered him with his arm, with the one he had free he put on top of both and activated the shield to protect themselves.

 

_"Paladins! Lance, Keith, where are you?!"_

 

That was the worried voice of Shiro calling them, they heard ther ocks hit the shield while he saw some way out of that place withput getting hurt. At any moment they could end up crushed. Keith looked toward where they had both entered.

 

"If you keep the shield, we can run to the exit." hey says, Lance looks at him and looks toward the exit.

"It's dangerous..."

"We're going to kill each other if we stay here!" Lance gives a little jump at the sudden scream of the black haired boy.

"All right, all right!"

 

Keith and Lance ran towards the exit, the rocks fell harder and the walls began to fall right next to him. Lance stumbled a few seconds before leaving the cave, causing it to fall on Keith and they both left the caave before it collapsed on them.

 

"Guys!" They heard the others approaching them.

"Lance, I told you that the cave was unstable." Pidge said. "you barely heard me when I told you?" 

"Oh... yes right" he felt the murderous look of Keith under him, he got up and helped Keith get up. "have you found something?"

"Nothing, this planet is empty, let's go back to the castle."

 

As they addressed their lions, he felt Lance brush his han with his arm, in a vague attempt to get his attention. He didn't turn around and continued on his way as if he had not done anything.

 

Yes, ignoring this was going to be more complicated than it seemed.

 

 

In the following days, the paladins continued with their missions and their training, everything seemed to be normal, there was no problem and it seemed that the issue with the battle was... calm. They found n ships, no fleets, nothing that could affect planets, lions or the castle.

However, within the life of the paladins were not going well. Lance was in the next few days trying to talk to Keith but he seemed to avoid it in some way. Not even when everyone was in the training room, Keith seemed to avoid it in some way. Not even when everyone was in the training room, Keith seemed to avoid contact with Lance. In missions, he would walk away... okay, that was normal, it was not necessary to be tied to him on a mission but... the point here is that Keith seemed to be avoiding him and frustrated him.

 

"Shiro, have you seen Keith?" Shiro was together with Allura reviewing some locations where there would possibly be Galra fleet, he turned to see him.

"He's in his room... do you know why he's like that?"

"How?"

"Keith lately is some... upset, it is normal to be that way but there days it seems that he has taken him to a great extreme, you kno what happens?"

"Uh, no... shouldn't you know? You are the closest to him?"

"He hasn't even wanted to talk to me about it."

 

That made him think several things.

 

"I'll try to talk to him" he moves away from that place and walks toward Keith's room, his steps were hurried and other times slow, then fast and slow again. He didn't know if he wanted to talk to him. He also didn't know if Keith was going to accept him. Not even how he was going to start.

 

_"Hey Keith, can we talk? I know you haven't talk to me for the past few days and you're probably going to close the door in my face, so could you send your pride a bit to hell and let me pass?"_

 

Knowing how little patience he had, he would probably take a blow to his face or a stab in the side. So he was in an internal conflict about what he should do or not do so that Keith would accept him.

But thinking about it, what exactly should he do? He needed to talk to him, maybe Lance had done something wrong and now Keith didn't want to get close. But what the hell had he done? Well, apart from trying to approach indecently when his eyes were close, what else had he done?

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, not measuring how had he was touching the metal object. Until he saw it slid, revealing a Keith quite surprised and somewhat annoyed.

Lance didn't wait for him to ask something, pushed him and entered, waiting for the door to close behind him. Keith frowned, Lance took Keith by the shoulders and stared at him.

 

"What the hell did I do to you!?" this was not the best way to start a conversation, no, but he thought that if it was direct, maybe Keith could answer him.

 

"What are you talking about?!"

"Your attitude! You act like I did somethin wrong and you avoid me!" Keith pushed him.

"Don't be a stupid!"

"No, you're stupid! Keith, I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"I didn't ask you to be!"

"Do you think it's easy to see you being alone?! I understand that you have Shiro, but ohers can also be your friends!"

"We didn't come to space to make friend, we came to end this war!"

"Keith, damn it! War is not the only problem here! Even Shiro can't talk to you!"

"If I'm a problem, why are you here?!"

"Because I'm worried about you, asshole! Because every day you seem to be further way from everyone! Because...!"

"Lance, it's enough..." he said in a calmer tone. "go away."

"No." he said this in a more secure tone. "I'm not going to leave you, you... we need to talk, you can't be... getting away from everyone as if we weren't a team or if you were just you alone. Voltron is not about that, it's about being together."

"They are _your_ friends. You are... very close and I... I don't know how to make friends."

"I can be your friend" he took him by the shoulders. "I can help you."

"No, you..."

"I can be your friend, I can make them consider you their friend too. I can teach you how to be more... expressive, I can help you with all that... but you have to let me do it."

 

Lance was so sure of what he was saying, however, his eyes could show some fear, perhaps... feat that Keith would reject him or return to the impulsive Keith and kick him out of his room.

He was still holding him by the shoulders, so he slowly released his grip until he was free, without taking his eyes off his. Keith rubbed his index finger with his thumb, he felt his heart beath with great speed and his nerves tormented him.

Until Lance's warm arms surround him. That made him relax progressively as he felt the corner of his lips tremble.

 

"I know you don't trust me... but I want you to do it. I really want to be your friend." He wasn't expecting that Keith would reciprocate his hug and feel it so... small in his arms. Keith buried his head in his chest, relaxing his breathing and letting go of his own sensations. "Can i?"

His voice was heard so far compared to how he listened to him before embracing him. What did it mean to be Lance's friend? Maybe... listen to him talk more often, being part of his jokes, bieng part of any activity he wants to do in the castle... advice maybe?... hugs?... secrets...? Should he tell him his secrets?

 

Lance has been honest with him sometimes but... Keith had never been with Lance... does that mean he would have to do it now? With Shiro, things were different.

Lance felt Keith nod slightly as he clung to his embrace. Lance smiled, placed a hand on Keith's hair and stroked it. Neither of them wanted this to end.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found really funny that I said that I was going to update a few minutes later and... a few months later here I am...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hi

"Are you sure... is it okay?" Keith asked. Hunk was by his side helping him with a kind of... puree with some ingredients. It was not space goo. He also didn't know exactly what it was but he was only helping him.

"Of course" Hunk replied "you're good... not like Lance."

"Excuse me? I am very good in the kitchen." Lance said, rather proud of himself. "besides, maybe Keith wanted to cook with you, right?"

"He does it well though..." he takes his shoulder and stops to look at him. "the container is not going to eat you, Keith, relax."

He nodded. This being a little more friendly with others sent a new sense of nervousness.

He could have other moments alone with Lance where he tried to try new things with Keith. And for new things he was referring to his exfoliating masks. That proccess didn't work at all, since Keith moved too much or complained that the mask itched.

What he never tried was to talk more with Keith... his life for example... Lance knew very little about Keith because he wanted to know more, he had to wait for him to feel more comfortable telling him.

However, he did comply that he would make an effort to have Keith talk or live with the others in the castle, even if it was a bit... with Hunk was more comfortable. Anyway, it's Hunk. He is the most affectionate and friendly guy they had ever met.

Lance was crossing out a mental list, now Pidge, Allura and Coran were missing. Although with this last one he doubted in what way he could coexist so that Keith felt more... in family. It would occur to him later.

"You two will be the first to try this. I want you to be critical" he said, making a few final touches. Keith watched in fascination as the boy moved his hands with great agility, as if he were a professional. This brought a small laugh to Lance.

"Sure Hunk, although we know it will be delicious." Lance said.

He was not lying, it was delicious. Hunk congratulated his "new student", the black-haired showed a smile, Lance could not know what Keith was thinking but because of that smile he could suspect that he was feeling better. He was achieving it.

 

Lance was impressed all the time. Pidge remained completely patient with Keith's confusion. She had explained what she normally did in the lions' area during her free time or when she was not with them. The lions system was complex but as Pidge had configured her, things were more complicated and that could be seen in Keith's expression.

Lance was surprised because Pidge did not have that patience with him, it was as if with him ... she lost all control and only wanted to take him away from where she was. He must understand that Keith was not as intense as Lance was.

"I have to admit that I like to have someone else to hear this say ... many of the guys in the Garrison always told me it was some kind of "nerd" and although ... maybe it was that way, I hated the way they said it. Simply, I appreciate when people try hard to listen to what I say without wanting to judge me for being a "nerd" or a "freak"."

Before the silence of both boys, she adjusted her glasses and looked at the object in front of her.

"I spoke a lot, right?" she felt Keith place his hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, I think the same," Keith said, "and even if you don't understand ... most of the things you say, it's interesting to see how you get excited when you talk about that."

"Oh thank you Keith ..." she sends a sincere smile.

 

 

Lance looked at Keith with the same impression as before with Pidge. It was... outside of Keith that he knew. Nothing else for that action knew that he could achieve a small change in him.

 

The night, well... what they considered as night had arrived and Lance accompanying Keith to his room while he waited patiently for him to tell him how his day with the paladins had seemed.

However, Keith hadn't said anything in the whole tour. What made Lance confused and his thoughts were present.

 

What if the didn't like it? What if it made him feel uncomfortable? And if indeed today Keith wanted to stay alone? What if there was something that made Keith feel bad? And what if he didn't want to do this from the beginning? And what if...?

 

"You're... hurting me, Lance." he said, pulling Lance out of his thousand questions. Lance had his hands on Keith's shoulder, with the anxiety that was being create he couldn't help but show it in his hands.

"I'm sorry..." he let him go "I was thinking about something, sorry" he continued walking, Keith was silent for so ling it made him feel more nervous. "What did you think about today?"

"It was good."

"Are you just going to say _good_?" 

"Well, I've never done these things with anyone, so... I don't know what to say."

"I will give you an example" he put himself in front of him and made an exaggerated movement with his hands. "today was a great day! The guys are better tnan I thought and I am willing to these things with them always!"

"Can't I summarize it with a  _good_?" Lance huffed. 

"Keith, you take the fun out of this." they continued walking until stop in front of Keith's room. "I just wanted you to have fun."

"And I did, Lance."

"Are you sure? All this... wasn't much?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Tomorrow it's your turn with Allura, what do you think she could tell you? Maybe, play with the mice? What do you...?" he was interrupted by a hug from Keith. He had to hold on to the wall since it had been sudden. "Keith?" he broke away immediately, it was when he noticed that he was something... scared by what he did. "no, no! It was good, it's just... it was a surprise."

"I wanted to thank you for this, is a  _thank you_ enough?"

 

Lance laughed and gave him a short hug, one in which he felt him squeeze hims as if he wanted to make him understand that he was there. He separated and looked at him with a faint smile.

 

"You're welcome, Keith. See you tomorrow, good night."

 

He watched him walk away. If he had a mirror in fron he could tell if he had a stupid smile. He entered his room and waited for the door to close to increase his smile and look at the ceiling.

 

Yes, a stupid smile.

 

 

...

 

 

Although yesterday everything went well... today didn't have the same luck. It all started when they approached Allura, she was still in fron of the panel locating some planets. She had the mice by her side, which went down her shoulders and that was how she noticed the presence of Lance and Keith.

 

"Hello guys, how are you?"

"Well, uh... Allura, don't you care if we stay here for a few minutes? I wanted Keith to try to live with everyone in the castle."

"Of course!" they both sat down, the mice crawling up Keith's legs until they were on his shoulders, two of them climbed into his hair where they seemed to do something that Keith couldn't indentify. "I see that they like you."

"I knew it." Lance said smiling. "will they do a hairstyle?"

"Possibly" he smiled at Keith, who seemed to have a problem with the tiny mice that tickled him.

"Allura, what have you been doing with those locations?"

"I have been locating Galra fleets and ships near the castle as in planets that we have visited. It's as if they try to follow us."

"Well, that's what they do, isn't it? Because they want the lions or... something like that."

"Yes, but this time is peculiar. They don't do this kind of thing. I  just want to maintain the active safety of the Galra." with this, Keith looked at the ground "they are dangerous beings who have no mercy with anyone, they are very calculating and do not mind killing a whole colony."

 

His hand went to his leg and he tried to tear it with his fingernails. _The Galr are dangerous beings_. He could hurt everyone. Harming those who tried to be with him. Hurt them.. just for being a dangerous Galra..

He felt a slight burn in his chest and got up, saw the little mice lose their balance and fall on the ground. Keith left that place in a hurry.

Lance and Allura watched him go, then looked at each other. The girl noticed the words she had said and gasped.

 

"Oh, he thought I was talking about...? Keith wait!" he had gone far enough to hear her. Lance got up. "I didn't say that for him, I..."

"I know, don't worry. I will talk with him."

"Tell him I'm sorry!" She saw him run after Keith. She put her hand on her forehead, feeling guilty for not having measured her words.

 

 

...

 

"Keith! Keith!"

 

He didn't hear him, he continued walking towards his room, he remained with his eyes fixed to the floor until he stopped on his door, which opened and entered.

Lance stayed on the other side, the door closed right in front of him so he started to play.

 

"Keith, open the door!" as the boy didn't open the door, he decided to speak from where he was. "Allura, didn't mean those things..."

 

He heard her. Of course all those things she wanted to say!

 

"Okay, she wanted to say it but none was directed at you."

 

How is he so sure? He didn't receive his rejection the first time she knew he was a Galra.

 

"You are not dangerous, nor will you try to kill us."

 

What did that assure him? What assured him that he would not lose control and kill them? This is his blood, right?

 

"I trust you will. You've been with us so long... the difference is that you didn't know you were Galra."

 

That didn't mean he couldn't attack them, he was part of the enemies and their race was the same as theirs. He was a... monster.

He was scared to hear the door slide, he didn't know why he had done it if he was not even in front of it. He had never understood they system of those doors. Lance ran towards him, upset.

But Keith turned around, avoiding looking at him.

 

"Keith, listen, I see that this of the Galra affects you more than I thought... I expected you to be ready to tell me but a few minutes ago... is that what worries you? Be dangerous?"

"I worry about being Galra." He says without further ado.

"How was I going to tell you?! Lance this is more complicated than you think!"

"I want to make it easier for you!"

"Stop worrying about me!"

 

Lance could see that Keith's eyes were crystalline, his jaw tensed. He looked at him and although he could tell her to go away, his eyes asked for help, they asked someone to be with him.

 

"Lance, go..."

"No, I'm going to stay."

"I don't need you to stay!"

 

Again he felt that turn in his stomach every time Keith rejected him that way. God, he couldn't tell that he was just trying to help him? He just wanted to help him... not get away from him.

 

But he was also afraid that he would get more aggressive and end up paying the consequences. So he decided to get away, leave his room, leave him alone.

As he has often hated to do.

 

 

He returned after a few hours, after he noticed that Keith hadn't left his room. He supposed he was asleep or simply decided ot ignore them all. He thought about bringin him something to eat, Hunk prepared something light just in case, Lance took care to take it. He touched the door lightly, praying that this time he would open it. But it didn't happen. Lance sighed. Maybe it was not a good time. He turned and decided to walk away from the door.

Until it opened. Lance turned around again, he thought it was a hallucination of his, but no, the door was open. He could see him lying on his bed with his back to it.

Before the door closed, Lance entered. He left the plate on a small table and then approached the guy. He didn't know what he should do, wheter to sit on his bed o just ask him where he was from. He preferred to focus on the floor, resting his back on the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the ceiling.

 

"Hey Keith..." he didn't say anything. "I brought you something that Hunk made you eat, we thought you might be hungry... you hadn't left all day."

 

He continued without hearing anything from him.

 

"Excuse me if I'm being very intense... I wanted you to be more friendly with others, everyone is willing to give you a chane. Allura is sorry for what she said... we all thought you were no longer affected by being Galra.

 

Keith was silent and Lance was already getting desperate.

 

"We all know that you wouldn't dare to hurt us, you're a Galra, it's true and that's not why you should feel afraid. You're not a murderer, you're not  abad person, you save thousands of people every time you go in that damn lion, do you still think you're a threat?!"

 

He turned around, Keith was looking at him and for the first time he could see tears in his eyes, tears that increased and slid down his cheeks. Keith didn't want to cry in front of him but it was being difficult.

Lance got up and felt in his bed, where he waited for him to come and hug him, looking for all the acceptance that he thought he had refused, seeking protection.

In this day he has been seeing a different part of Keith that surprised him. Keith on other occasions wouldn't have shown his feelings, always refuse to do so because something inside told him not to.

Something inside him refused to tell anyone about waht bothered him , his thoughts, his secrets, any other nonsense that tied him to someone.

Maybe now I was beginning to understand why he was acting like that with Shiro. And still having it so close to know that ay any moment you can lose it. 

To thin that he was the only person around him and left for so long... must have been terrifying.

 

Now he had to show him that he was not alone in this. He knew that a hug was not enough but for now it was the least he could do.

He still wondered, when did he become so important in his life?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really got excited when writing this... i hope you like it.


End file.
